Batman City Under Siege issue 2 Who Is Black Mask
by mrzman85
Summary: We Continue where issue 1 left off as Gordon tries to figure out who is Black Mask


Batman City Under Siege Issue 2 Who Is Black Mask?

We see Batman struggling to get in the Batmobile.

Auto driver on location Batcave

The Batmobile drives away.

A few minutes later... at the G.C.P.D.

Detective Gordon we have the robbers in custody and are awaiting questioning

Ok i'l start questioning them

Hello Lawrence A.K.A. Lawrence "Crusher" Crock A.K.A. the Elephant man  
says here you are former football player you where kicked out for steroid use  
also says your wife divorced after started beating her  
was it roid rage or maybe you got it from your dad

Shut up

Says you have a daughter did you beat her too

Shut up I loved her I would never beat her

Oh you just beat your wife makes perfact since

SHUT UP!

Woah calm down listen jurys don't like wife beaters so how about we make a deal you tell me who hired you and I will put in a good word with the DA

Ok I'll talk

Ok who hired you

The Black Mask

We know that we want to know who is the Black Mask

I don't know

How can you not know?

He is he told us to always call him Black Mask he never told us hes real name

Ok then Lawrence enjoy your time in jail

A few minutes earlier... at the Batcave

We see the Batmobile drive into the the Batcave.  
Batman gets out of the Batmobile and stumbles towards Alfred.

Master Wayne what happend you

I was shot by an Elephant with a shot gun

Are you sure you haven't hit you head?

Yes i'm sure

You need to go to a hospital

Well then it looks like i'm going to need to crash another car

911 What is your emergency

I've been in a car accident

Where are you sir

Tell the ambulance to go up the road that leads to Wayne manor  
look for a red lamborghini wrapped around a tree

The paramedics are on there way Mr. Wayne

A few minutes later... at the G.C.P.D.

Hello Patrick O'Brian A.K.A. "Eel" O'Brian A.K.A. Monkey Brain  
says here your just petty thife all you have on your rap sheet  
is burglary petty theft so how did you become a bank robber

I'll talk i'll talk i'll tell you anything you want to know  
all I ask is to be put into segregated holding in prison

Whys that

Because if i'm not in segregated holding i'll be some guys bitch in to seconds

Ok then tell who is Black Mask

I don't know

How can you not know?

He is he told us to always call him Black Mask he never told us hes real name

So Gordon you get anything from him no he said the same thing as the last guy

A few minutes earlier... at Gotham General Hospital

So give to me stright doc

Two cracked ribs one broken rib a concussion and one dislocated shoulder

Really a new record

You know Mr. wayne you give this hospital more money in medical bills  
then most people do in donations

What are you saying?

I'm just saying that if you want to give the hospital money  
you don't have to wrapp your lamborghini around a tree

A few minutes earlier... at the G.C.P.D.

This is the last guy we have to get something useful from him

Hello Karl Kyle A.K.A. Lion King your rap sheet says you have two counts of assault six counts of burglary and have not convicted of any of them  
oh wait almost forgot one count of theft well looks like your nine lives are up unless you can tell who is Black Mask

Well as a matter of fact i can

Tell me who is the Black Mask and i can put in a good word with the DA

No I tell you and you don't charge me and put me in witness protection

What makes you think i'll agree to that?

Well I know you want the Black Mask and you want him bad

Ok then you have a deal now tell me who is Black Mask

Black Mask is...

A gun shot rings out...

Karl Kyle is dead.

God damn it

what the hell happend

I'll tell you what happend a goddamn snipper thats what happend  
and the snipper killed Karl Kyle..

Later that night...

We see gordon waiting on the roof of the G.C.P.D.  
Batman swoops down behind Gordon.

Gordon did you find out who is Black Mask?

No the first two guys didn't know anything but the last guy did and he was killed for what he knew

What happend?

He was going to tell me who Black Mask is but a snipper killed him  
we had are ballistics team take a look at the bullet it's custom made we can't track it and theres no prints  
who ever it was there good they hit him through a solid wall  
the Black Mask must have hired him he knew Kyle knew who he is

Can take the bullet for further testing

sure maybe you'll have better luck finding a match

Gordon hands Batman the bullet.

To Be Continued


End file.
